The conductors that transport RF signals through a network may typically be connected at various points within the network such as headends, central offices, nodes, distribution equipment and subscriber premises. The connectors are typically designed to minimize signal loss and to have impedance that matches that of the conductors being connected. The network nodes may include devices that are located outdoors and may be aerially hung from a conductor strand or be positioned on a pedestal or in a cabinet on the ground. In either case, a technician typically installs a stinger which is a known device for providing an RF connection through a penetration into a housing such as a node housing. The stinger includes a center conductor that axially projects from the stinger.
The stinger captures and transfers electrical signals to the shield and conductor of a co-axial cable commonly referred to as a co-axial hard line cable. Most transmission products require housings to be open and an amplifier and or amplifier module be removed in order to physically access the axial hard line seizure. The stinger is threaded into a bushing which is itself threaded into the node housing penetration. When the stinger is in the installed position, the center conductor projected into the node housing is guided into the interior of the housing through a narrow channel so that a threaded seizure mechanism may contact the center conductor of the stinger when the seizure mechanism is screwed into place with the axis of the seizure mechanism being perpendicular to the stinger.
Scientific-Atlanta's U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,447, which is incorporated herein by reference, depicts how physical access from the exterior of the rode housing is required for exerting a force on the center conductor of a stinger so that the center conductor will then contact the nail head of the seizure mechanism. Known seizure mechanisms have a torque specification and are susceptible to changes in temperature and environmental conditions. If the seizure mechanism is not tightened correctly, there can be electrical performance degradation and a potential heat problem if the connection resistance is poor and power is being passed.
What is needed is a new internal seizure assembly which would eliminate weather leak points and which would no longer require access from the exterior in the event it would become obstructed by a mounting surface such as a wall or pedestal due to the manner in which the node housing was mounted. Moreover, the amplifier or amplifier module should not have to be removed from the interior of the node housing in order to access the seizure assembly.